Forum:Unendliche Geschichte
Kategorie:Forenbeiträge link= In diesem Topic nun, werdet ihr eine Geschichte vorfinden, die allein von Euch geschrieben wird. Eine Geschichte, die kein Ende finden wird und an deren Verwirklichung 1000 Federn gearbeitet haben - oder noch werden. Große Kriege können ausbrechen, große Heldentaten vollführt werden, es können Freundschaften entstehen, Intrigen ans Licht kommen, Geheimnisse aufgedeckt werden, Tragödien geschehen, Großes entdeckt werden... Der Verlauf ist beinahe völlig offen! Aber bevor wir euch einfach auf diese brandneue Art des Schreibens los lassen, möchten wir erst einmal ein paar Regeln bekannt geben, denn wir möchten natürlich nicht, dass die unendliche Geschichte im Haloversum in reinem Chaos und Durcheinander eskaliert. Zu diesem Zweck möchten wir jeden Mitschreiber bitten, vorher einmal die folgenden Zeilen zu studieren: Die Regeln * Jeder Teilnehmer liest bitte die ersten (im Anschluss an diesen Beitrag) geposteten Teile der Geschichte, um eine Idee zu bekommen, was gefordert wird! * Jeder User darf an dieser Geschichte mitwirken. * Man darf nicht einfach eine neue Story erfinden, sondern muss sich nach der Vorgabe richten. * Die Namen der Charaktere usw. darf man nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune umändern, denn sie sind streng durch die Historie innerhalb der Geschichte vorgegeben! * Jeder Beitrag muss auf den vorigen Beiträgen aufbauen und sich an deren Inhalte halten. * Beim Fortsetzen der Geschichte ist ein Limit von mindestens 40-50 Sätzen einzuhalten, sodass ein Posting mindestens Stoff für 3-5 Lese-Minuten liefert. Kurzum: Der Umfang sollte in etwa dem der ersten beiden Teile entsprechen. * Belasst die Story in einem realistischen Rahmen, es soll - Science-Fiction hin oder her - glaubwürdig bleiben. * Ein in jedem Posting ausbrechender Krieg, Feindkontakt und Rettung der Menschheit sind somit nicht gerne gesehen! * Kommentare oder Postings, die nicht direkt zur Geschichte gehören, sind zu unterlassen und werden kommentarlos gelöscht. Etwaige Kommentare bitte hier posten. * Die Signatur muss aus Gründen der Lesbarkeit bei jedem Beitrag deaktiviert werden! (Vor dem Absenden einfach das Häkchen unter dem Textfenster raus nehmen) * Außerdem sollten wir, um keine "Doppel-Fortsetzungen" zu bekommen, mit einem kurzen Posting eine Reservierung hier reinstellen. D.h. wer etwas schreiben möchte, hinterlässt hier einen kurzen Kommentar "Ich will" und hat sich somit den nächsten Post an der Geschichte erst einmal gesichert. Eine Reservierung darf allerhöchstens 7 Tage bestehen. Danach verfällt sie und wird wieder gelöscht und die Geschichte läuft fort wie gehabt. * Es ist nur eine aktuelle Reservierung erlaubt. Erst, wenn diese (z.B. durch einen neuen Part) wieder aufgelöst ist, darf der nächste User reservieren. * Damit eine gewisse Ordnung herrscht, muss jeder Autor mindestens drei andere Autoren nach seinem Part schreiben lassen, bevor dieser erneut reservieren darf. Aus HaloBase Charaktere Die Story bis jetzt *Das UNSC will einen Brückenkopf zwischen Oberfläche und den Schiffen erichtetn und setzt deshalb OASTs ein. *Ein Platoon OASTs wurde unter der Führung von Major Stuart aus der Prophecy abgeworfen und bewegt sich nun in Richtung Landezone. Inhalt 2300 Stunden, 5.März 2526 (militärischer Kalender) Epsilon Indi-System Orbit von Harvest, UNSC Prophecy Rear Admiral Jakob Ernest sah sich die Bilder noch einmal an. Er dachte, dass so etwas nicht von dieser Welt seien konnte. Und das war es auch nicht. Seltsame Bauten, Objekte die Fahrzeuge ähnelten, Wesen die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Noch nie mussten 5 Kreuzer sich um die Aufklärung eines Planeten kümmern. Aber trotzdem war sich Jakob nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt reichen würde. Zwei von ihnen flogen dauerhafte Patrouillen durch Epsilon Indi. Cole gab ihnen diesbezüglich genaue Anweisungen. Erstaunlicherweise konnten die Schiffe schon kurz nach Coles Abflug erhöhte Cherenkov-Strahlung auf der anderen Seite des Planeten feststellen. Er war sich sicher, dass es Schiffe des MND waren. Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Wieder und wieder ging er die Bilder durch. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte keinen schon toten Planeten erobern. Das Schiff wurde nicht von der Sonne angestrahlt, sonder von der schwer bombardierten Stadt Utgard und deren Vororte. Er dachte kurz nach, den Planeten den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen. Ihn von oben bis unten mit Atomraketen zu beschießen. Dann fielen ihn die Worte von Cole ein: „Dieser Planet ist ein Symbol!“ Jakob stand auf. Er hatte sich mit der Southwind und I''nterceptor'' abgesprochen. Sie sollten am besten wie es Sargeant Stuart gesagt hatte: „Feuer vom Himmel regen lassen.“ OASTs sind vom Boden aus gesehen ein furchterregender Anblick. Er hoffte auf deren Vorteil. FitzGibbon hatte die Stellungen der Aliens analysiert. Ein Brückenkopf sollte zwischen der Oberfläche und den Schiffen kein Problem sein. Jedoch diesen zu halten würde schwer werden. Einer der Crew kam Jakob näher. Es war Crewman York. „Wie sieht es aus?“ fragte Jakob. „Sie stehen bereit.“ Antwortete er mit einen fast schon monotoner Stimme. "Gibbon?“ Das Hologramm FitzGibbons erschien. In blau getaucht sah er mit seiner altertümlichen Uniform aus wie ein Soldat aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Erstaunlicherweise schien sein Gesicht und Körper dieses Alter nach zu empfinden. „Ja, Sir?“ sagt er mit seinem typisch gehobenen Sprachstiel. „Ich habe den Plan noch einmal überdacht. Zeigen sie nochmal die Landezone.“ Sein Tisch vor ihm verwandelte sich in eine holografische Projektion. Er stützt sich am Tisch ab und studierte die Karte. Dann zeigte er auf eine Gebirgskette nahe der Landezone. Zusätzlich waren noch einige Punkte von mehreren Ansiedlungen gesetzt worden. Nicht zu vergessen, die Alianbauten dahinter. Jakob zeigte auf die Gebirgskette. „Sie sollen hier in der Nähe landen.“ Gibbon zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Sir der Überraschungseffekt wäre damit nicht voll ausgenutzt.“ „Ich will wissen, was die Dinger drauf haben.“ antwortete er forsch. „Sie sollen den gesamten Weg zur LZ laufen?“ „Nein wir werden schweres Geschütz auffahren.“ Er zeigte auf einer Stelle zwischen Gebirgskette und LZ. „Wir werden hier ihnen Pelicans schicken, die zur Unterstützung Fahrzeuge abwerfen. Dann werden sie zum Sammelpunkt vorrücken.“ Gibbon nickte und verschwand wieder. York trat näher. „Haben Sie sorgen, dass sie es nicht schaffen könnten?“ „Ich denke, dass sie die besten sind. Aber sie sind nur Menschen.“ Er schaute York ins Gesicht. Man sah ihn an, dass er noch nicht lange beim UNSC war. „Wir kämpften eins zu vierzig. Und haben dreizehn Schiffe verloren. Sie waren unten am Reaktor, Sie haben es nicht gesehen.“ Jakob sah in die Leere. „Panik war auf der Brücke ausgebrochen. Nur schwer konnte Gibbon den Salven ausweichen. Neben uns wurde die Sacramento förmlich pulverisiert.“ Er fasste sich wieder und sah York an. „Kommen sie mit zur Aussichtsplattform. Wir werden den Start von dort aus beobachten.“ 2346 Stunden 5. März (militärischer Kalender) Epsilon Indi-System Orbit von Harvest, UNSC Prophecy Sergeant Stuart inspizierte seine Truppen, jeder von ihnen hatte Haltung angenommen. Er wollte gerade etwas zu ihnen sagen als plötzlich ein kleiner, blasser Mann um die Ecke gerannt kam und vor ihm stehen blieb. „Sind sie Sergeant Stuart?“ „Genau der bin ich, wieso wollen sie das wissen?“ „Weil sie befördert werden, direkte Anweisung von Admiral Cole. Hiermit werden sie zum Major befördert.“ Stuart war mehr geschockt als erfreut über die Beförderung, er wusste das daran irgendein Hacken dran war. Niemand wird aus heiterem Himmel zum Major befördert. „Wissen sie vielleicht den Grund für die Beförderung? „Admiral Cole sagte das dieser Planet ein Symbol sei und das Symbole nur von großen Personen errichtet werden.“ Nun erkannte den Hacken er war nun ein Propagandamittel, er wurde nicht für seine Leistung befördert sondern weil man einen Namen braucht, über denn man berichten kann. Stuart jedoch einverstanden, er hatte lange auf die Beförderung zum Captain gewartet das er nun zum Major befördert wurde war ihm mehr als recht. Stuart blickte auf den Mann der links von ihm stand, Corporal Manzana. Er wurde auf Madrigal geboren und erwies sich oft als guter Taktiker und wirkte durch seine kleinen Scherze die er stets machte beruhigend auf die Truppen. „Als Major benötige ich einen Stellvertreter falls mir etwas passiert, stimmts?“ fragte Stuart den kleinen Mann während er Manzana leicht zu nickte. „Ja das stimmt eigentlich, wenn sie wollen. Aber eigentlich..…“ bevor der kleine Mann aussprechen konnte trat Stuart schon auf Manzana zu, schüttelte ihm die Hand und sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich befördere sie zum First Leutnant“ Manzana salutierte kurz und stieg dann genau wie alle anderen OASTs in seinen EIME, Stuart stieg als aller letzter in seine Kapsel. FitzGibbon zählte die Startsequenz herunter und alle Kapseln wurden wie die Kugeln eines Maschinengewehrs aus der Prophecy geschossen. Während die Kapseln flogen öffnete Stuart einen Funkkanal zu allen OASTs und sprach: „Wenn wir unten sind treffen wir vielleicht sofort auf den Feind, wenn das passiert will ich das ihr ihnen zeigt warum wir die härtesten Bastarde im gesamten UNSC sind, verstanden?“ Manzana vollendete die Ansprache in dem er hinzufügte: „Soldaten sprecht mir nach MIT DEN FÜßEN VORAN IN DIE HÖLLE!“ Stuart schaltete wieder sein Funkgerät ab, kurz darauf schlug er auf. Fast alle Kapseln landeten in einem Maisfeld neben der Gebirgskette. „Wieso denn nur Mais, hätten wir nicht ihn einem Feld voller hübscher Frauen landen können?“ sagt Manzana aufmunternd zu den anderen OASTs. „Selbst auf die Art würdest du keine abkriegen“ sagte der große OAST neben ihm. „Halt die Klappe Boris, dort wo ihr herkommt steht doch keiner auf Frauen oder?“ „Schnauze aber beide“, flüsterte Stuart zu beiden. Quickende und bellende Geräusche waren nun im Maisfeld zu hören, Stuart griff in sein HEV und schnappte sich sein MA5B Sturmgewehr. Manzana und Boris griffen ebenfalls nach ihren Waffen, Manzana überprüfte schnell das Magazin seiner M7 und Boris ging mit seiner Schrotflinte neben dem Major in Stellung. Die Geräusche kammen näher, Stuart gab den anderen OASTs über Funk das Zeichen sich nicht zu bewegen. Das Quicken war nun ganz nah, Manzana zeigte mit dem Finger vor sich. Plötzlich schoss ein U-förmiges Schiff über die OAST hinweg und das Quicken entwickelte sich nun zu einem Bellen und entfernte sich wieder. „Diese Aliens hab fliegende U als Schiffe, was sind denn das für welche?“ sagte Manzana spöttisch zu Boris und Stuart. „Vertraue mir das werden wir noch früh genug heraus finden. Holt alles was ihr könnt aus euren EIMEs und dann brechen wir auf zur Landezone.“ Sprach Stuart über Funk zu allen. Um die dreißig OASTs standen vor Stuart un warteten nur noch auf den Befehl zu LZ auf zu brechen. Stuart schaute sich kurz noch um und gab dann denn Befehl ihm zu folgen, Stuart dachte noch kurz über das quickende und bellende Geräusch nach und entschloss sich dann dafür nicht mehr länger daran zu denken.